Not Elementally Stable
by turtleturtleturtleturtle
Summary: Elliot Miller is anything but ordinary. She's rude yet she knows how to live life to the fullest. When the League finds out about her 'special abilities', they ask her to join the Young Justice. Ellie isn't sure at first till she is saved by the boy wonder. Now she's head over heels for him...He just doesn't know.


She never really thinks things through. At least, she didn't feel like she needed to – all she ever had to think about were two words; _'Do it'_. And so, she did it. If she felt like she should walk along the edge of a drop killing bridge, she would do it. Never felt scarred or terrified yet only excitement rushed through her veins. And that's what she did just now.

"Um, Mr. Reese; can I go to the bathroom?" She yelled out in the middle of class as her teacher taught about the Persian Desert.

He ran his hand through his dirty grey hair as he heard the teenager. "Elliot, everyday you ask to go to the bathroom in my class. It is getting annoying and disrespectful. You should go to the bathroom on your own time." Elliot huffed and sucked in air through her teeth.

"But I can't control my bladder! And I'm sure you can't either!" She said as she stood up from her seat to put emphasis to her point of bathroom break time schedule.

The teacher closed his eyes and rubbed his tired face with his hands. "Just go already, Ms. Miller." Elliot smiled proudly as a bunch of the other student gave her death glares for interrupting their learning time; others snickered behind their books and high fived her on the way out.

She was always like this. Ellie was rude, disrespectful, obnoxious, and annoying but that didn't stop her from making the most of giving people hell. If there was an Olympic sport from what she did then she would be a shoe-in to get gold, silver, and bronze.

"Ugh!" She yelled out as she collided into another tall body. The sound of skin hitting skin and flying papers surrounded her.

"Watch where you're going, buddy!" Ellie barked out as she noticed a red-headed boy in front of her as she clutched her head. The boy quickly stood up and held out his hand to help her too. She didn't accept his offer.

"I am so sorry. I - was in such a rush, I didn't even see you there!" Elliot could hear the anxiousness in his voice that made her expression soften slightly. He really did seem sincere about it and didn't seem like he bumped into her on purpose like she thought he did.

"It's fine; here let me help you." Ellie whispered under her breath as she picked up his fallen papers off the ground. She truly felt embarrassed for yelling at him earlier as her cheeks started to burn from the shame of it.

The boy looked at her curiously at the sudden changed of her actions and emotions. "No, I got it don't worry about it. You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked as Ellie still continued to pick up the papers with him helping right behind her.

She shook her head, not saying a word. The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm Wally, by the way." He said as he finally picked up the last of the papers.

"Elliot"

She handed him the papers that she picked up and brushed off the dirt from her jeans. It was now Wally's turn to nod slowly. "So - um – I guess I'll see you around, Wally. Bye…" Elliot stammered out to end the awkward silence between the two teens.

"You too."

She walked away with her hands in her pockets and her eyes lower to the ground, forcing herself to not cause anymore embarrassment. Wally stood there in a daze replaying the event in his mind. He never had seen her around school; then again, he was a junior. Elliot looked like a sophomore.

"Wally!" He looked behind him and saw his friend running towards him. His backpack clung to him and jumped up and down with every step. "Smooth what you just did there a minute ago." Dick snickered to Wally behind his hand.

Wally tried to suppress his groan of resentment and tiredness, but lastly, failed. "Tell me that you didn't get that on video." He said with longing in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I did." Dick smiled.

"Do not." Wally held up his hands. "Just – do not."

Dick smiled. "So who is she? Do you know her?"

"No, but her name's Elliot; she looks around your age." He said as he thought back to the events that happened only seconds ago.

Dick didn't know her either but he felt memorized by the girl. She was certainly stunning and had dyed bright red hair. It looked like fire with the mixtures of yellow for her tips and bags with neon orange in the middle.

"Well, she sure looked beautiful." Dick said as he looked at Wally.

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "Say what you want but I've got my own goddess. And Atremis sure is a badass." Dick smirked.

"Elliot"

Ellie ran across the streets of Bludhaven to get to her bus which would be departing soon. She sure did want to walk all the way from Bludhaven to Gotham City. That could take a few hours by going on foot. And she sure was too tired to do all that work.

"Thank God!" Elliot exclaimed as she saw that the bus a block away when she made it to the stop.

Loud squeaking breaks made it too her ears when the bus's doors opened allowing her to relish in the full satisfaction of getting there on time.

Ellie nodded to the driver and placed her money in the box. The bus started to moved as she made her way to the far back to the empty seats to avoid the awkward strangers.

She gazed upon the tall and endless buildings in the city. They truly were marvelous to look at but Ellie preferred the country more. She liked feeling more close to nature without the car horns and lights. Although, she was closer to nature than anyone knew.

Elliot took in a deep breath and sighed. The bus ride would take an hour and a half till she reached her destination. Ellie didn't mind. It seemed like it was the only time in the day when she could sit down and rest. Her entire day was filled with non-stop work.

She would wake up every day and take the bus to Gotham Academy. School didn't end toll four then she would go 'home' and take a shower. There she would change into her work clothes and take another bus to down-town where she worked at a restaurant. Ellie was a young waitress but her boss allowed her to work at the age of 15 when she explained her situation.

Suddenly, the bus stopped. She looked out the window and saw she was already in Gotham. Elliot walked out the bus and looked at her 'home'. It wasn't much but she didn't like it. She couldn't really call it home. Then again, not many people called Gotham City Orphanage 'home'.

Yes, little Elliot Madeline Miller is an orphan. Shocker, right?

"Life sure as hell sucks." She whispered to herself.


End file.
